a somewhat eventfull week at the beach
by tyukio-chan
Summary: ludwig decides to take the gruop for a week long vacation at the beach.crappy summary.first fanfic please tell me what you think and if anything needs improved.
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert leaned forward trying to listen to the directions comeing from his older brothers headphones because the GPS had a black piece of paper taped around it and had headphines plugged usually the GPS would be louldy barking out directions in that odd this was a rare ocassion,ludwig had decided to take them on a special trip."them"being himself,felicano,gilbert,rodrich,vash and lilly.  
>Felicano was of course up front in the passenger seat next sat behind ludwig much to rodrichs he had planned ahead and made a seating the only one who followed and elisaveth(who after learning gilbert was comeing refused to come along.)were to sit in the middle two ,vash and gilbert were to sit in the last as noted before the chert was completly now gilbert was stuck next the self acclaimed prussian for the 4 hour car sat in the middle of the back row,her older brothger on her right.<br>All the group knew about the trip was that they needed a weeks worth of clothes and a bathing suit.  
>Gilbert who was still leaning forward felt a hand smack hard across the back of his head."Gilbert please sit down and put your seat belt on correctly right now!" rodrich said with a small bit of ergancy in his voice.<br>usually the austrian was not very violant put when he was he had a very good one,this time it was because every time he looked up from his book to chek out the sceaniry he was greeted by gilberts rear end.  
>"what the hell was that for roddie?" gilbert serisoly did not relise what he had been doing.<br>Vash gladly chimed in from the back "well first off you'r annoying as hell second off you have been waveing your ass in his face since the car ride started!and lastly would it kill you to pull up your pants and wear a belt!"he nearly screamed that last cringed at the sound of her brothers one who has ever met the siblings knew that they perferd to be quite but could but could be very loud when needing to all started to aregue.  
>Felicano was counting houses at this point (he was at 54)started to sing ~<em> hey hey papa could i have some wine hey hey mama hey hey mama it dousnt matter what ti do i cant get the taste of that bolganese i ate long ago out of my head draw a circle thats the earth draw a circle thats the earth draw a circle thats the earth i am italia aaaahhh what a wonderful world that can be seen with the strock of a single brush now lets give a toast with our boots hetalia!~<em> Rodrich was the only one who had noticed Felicanos singing . Felicano didnt sing very often but when he did it was a kindergarten teacher trying to quite a room he put a finger to his mouth and went "sssshhhh" and pointed at the front of the all went quite almost sang the sang the song two more times after he relasied the car was silent.  
>"hey Feli were did you learn that song?"gilbert said breaking the silence.<br>"Kiku tought me,its from a show he watches or simething like that."felicano replied with his usual cheery face.  
>Kiku was the boy who lived down the street from lived with his older brother yao for a while,but then moved out after they started fighting.<br>Gilbert then turned around and said "well belts are unawsome!"  
>Amazingly the car was quite the next 2 hours of the car ride except for felicano accosanial singing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig had a some-what enjoyable ride,It was quite for most of the ride. Evan though Gilbert was breathing down his neck the first half of the way there they stopped and grabbed a bite to eat because they hadnt had much to eat that day before they had stopped Gilbert insisted on trying to guess he guessed :a ski resort,the house they usually rented in the summer. he tryed a few more but every time ludwig replied "No ."The same blank face every time.  
>Lilly fell asleep first,then felicano,gilbert,rodrich and finally vash.<br>Ludwig pulled up to the large house on the side of the lake some time around midnight because his GPS had given directons that took him an hour to get back on grabbed the keys he had borrowed from alfred unlocked the the door and took a look around just as alfred had described it:: a large open kitchen a long counter seperated it from the living room which held a large L shaped leather couch an oak wood coffe table and a large flat screen TV mounted to the wall,Two hallways came off of the main room,the first was a long hallway with white walls and eight black doors Ludwig figured this was the hall way with the bedrooms,the secound hallway was short with a set of stairs leading to the top floor,two doors lined the hallway .There was enough room on the first floor to fit everybody so he found no reason to expolare the upper levals.  
>The long white hallway held eight bedrooms ,the biggest had two he had checked the house Ludwig carried everyone into the had the last room on the right side of the hallway,Lilly and Vash had the room with two got the room across from italy,In an attemept to keep gilbert and rodrich from fighting gilbert slept on th soon as everyone was inside ludwig walked to the room next to feli's threw himself on the bed and fell asleep instantly.<br>Not to his surprise Ludwig awoke with Felicano next to him,for some reason wenevar the two slept in the same house felicano always found his way to the german got up and went to the kitchen he tried not to wake felicano in the process,but in the process he fell over Gilbert who had fallen off the couch and some how ended up in the kicthen."The hell?"muttred Ludwig as he tried to regain the wind that was knocked out of looked up leval with his brothers face"he's so peaceful like this, to bad he's not like this alll the time."he thought. "oi west what happened ?" He propped him self up on his elbow so he waslooking down on his brother .Gilbert had a long history of sleep walking so that was the only logical cause."sleepwalking."he said trying to get up,took him a few trys 


End file.
